El muñeco de felpa
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: En efecto, aquel muñeco era el responsable del sonrojo de la pelirroja, pero... Hermione y Ginny conservarian aquellos muñecos de felpa siempre que tuvieran la esperanza de estar con aquel par de amigos.


_**Capitulo Único: "El muñeco de felpa"**_

_- Ginevra? -pregunto una voz masculina con diversión, la aludida miro detrás de su hombro, frente a ella se encontraba, un chico de cabello revoltoso con gafas redondas que le sonreía abiertamente, esforzándose por no soltar una carcajada, ella le sonrió algo confundida girándose completamente y enarcando una ceja._

_-Harry? - como si su nombre fuera lo más gracioso en el universo, el chico de ojos verdes soltó una carcajada limpia y sincera que poco después ella imito, aun algo confundida._

_Se encontraban en una pequeña casa, donde el sol entraba completamente atravez del ventanal corredizo, iluminando así, toda la habitación que compartían desde su unión, ese día de otoño, desempacaban las múltiples cajas que contenían pertenencias de ambos, rememorando de vez en cuando._

_El chico aun no paraba de reír y se tomaba el estomago con ambas manos, ella frunció el ceño y lo miro preocupada._

_-¿Q-que e-es es-est-esto? - la pregunta la había tomado por absoluta sorpresa, su joven y atractivo esposo aun reía a carcajadas mientras ella le miraba divertida y confundida a la vez, se incorporo (ya que estaba sentada en el piso) acortando la distancia entre ambos, lo que observo entre las manos de Harry la dejo en lo absoluto impresionada y se cubrió los ojos con las manos mientras sentía un sonrojo extenderse por todo su rostro, le tentó la idea de salir corriendo, era tanta la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento... las carcajadas se interrumpieron inmediatamente y pudo sentir como los brazos fuertes de Harry la envolvían con fuerza por la cintura y la atraían hacia él, sentándola de nuevo en el piso._

_-perdóname Ginny - le dijo con voz dulce, es solo que... - el chico soltó una pequeña risa que compuso al instante - lo siento linda - termino dándole en beso en su largo cabello rojizo._

_-oh cállate! - le reprendió ella aun con las mejillas carmesí y pegándole en el hombro lo más fuerte que pudo - no sé cómo puedes mofarte de mí - le dijo indignada._

_- lo siento mi Bella Vermelha - le dijo Harry propinándole un beso en la mejilla aun roja, Ginny aun no se acordaba de la primera vez que el chico le había dicho de esa manera, pero era un apodo que le causaba gracia y siempre conseguía hacerla reír, aquella ocasión no fue la excepción. - ¿me diría que es esto Sra. Potter? - le pregunto de nuevo mientras la invitaba a sentarse entre sus piernas, lo cual ella hizo rápidamente acomodándose sobre el pecho de su marido, este extendió sus brazos mostrando el objeto del sonrojo excesivo de Ginny Weasley: un muñeco de felpa, si, a ella le daba profunda pena que el viera eso._

_- Un muñeco de felpa Sr. Potter - contesto ella mientras sentía de nuevo el sonrojo sobre su rostro._

_- no te eh visto tan sonrojada desde el primer día en el que te vi en la madriguera - le sonrió Harry - pero aun así eras hermosa - ella golpeo ligeramente su pierna._

_- una lástima que no te dieras cuenta antes - dijo ella_

_- y me arrepiento profundamente - le dijo mirándola directo a sus ojos castaños, el moría de curiosidad, quería saber por qué Ginny tenía aquel muñeco de felpa - ahora, quiero saber ¿que es esto? - Ginny Weasley aparto la vista y cerró los ojos_

_- ya te dije que es un muñeco de felpa - dijo ella sonriéndole inocentemente, el frunció el ceño._

_-vamos... - insistió el - solo quiero saber - ella suspiro fuertemente y asintió_

_- bien - dijo rindiéndose finalmente - fue un regalo de navidad por parte de Hermione cuando entre a segundo año._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0..._

_El frio era cruel en aquella habitación, por la ventana, un rayo furtivo de luz, hacia evidente la llegada de un nuevo día provocando que la nieve se derritiera aunque sea un poco en aquel invierno; la luz golpeaba directamente los ojos de una pequeña pelirroja hecha ovillo en su cama, cubriéndose con las frazadas fuertemente y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, molesta por el sol que venía a interrumpirla en su sueño, algo adormilada, abrió los ojos perezosamente e instintivamente miro al pie de su cama donde varios paquetes sin forma se apilaban, ese día era navidad y ella había recibido más presentes que el año pasado, poco a poco abrió cada uno de ellos mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más._

_Pero había uno que ella no había visto este había caído bajo la cama, después, cuando buscaba sus zapatos lo descubrió, era un regalo pequeño, con envoltura dorada atada fuertemente con un listón rojo, tomo la nota que este contenía: eran solo unas pocas palabras " De Hermione" esto a ella le sorprendió mucho, Hermione le había enviado un presente ¿la amiga de su hermano?, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y en cuanto lo vio reposar en el fondo de la caja sintió su cara arder! como si fuera una chimenea a todo su esplendor, ella sentía su cara ardiente hasta la raíz de su cabello, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de tirar al suelo el suéter verde esmeralda que su mama le había tejido._

_Al fondo de la caja, un muñeco de felpa, un poco más grande que la palma de su mano, reposaba mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole con una línea curvada de hilo negro, vestía una túnica negra con los colores de Gryffindor, tenía el cabello azabache realmente desordenado de manera cómica, en la frente del muñeco podía contemplarse con total claridad un rayo luminoso de color rojo, como la cicatriz de aquel chico y las gafas redondas también bordadas; era exactamente como él! era su retrato en felpa! su tez clara, sus ojos verdes... todo estaba ahí, cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión busco algo más en la caja, su largo cabello atado en dos bajas colitas cayéndole sobre los hombros ahora molestaban a sus ojos, en el fondo de la caja, bajo ese extraño papel de color encontró un pedazo de pergamino._

_"Hola Ginny!_

_Te deseo unas felices navidades, espero te guste este pequeño regalo y gracias por convertirte en mi amiga y confidente este año._

_Un saludo._

_Hermione"_

_Aun incrédula Ginny tomo el muñeco entre sus manos sonrojada y confundida, Hermione sabía que gustaba de Harry, pero le parecía una exageración aquel regalo..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...o0o0o0o0o0o0o0..._

_-esa es la gran historia? - pregunto Harry_

_- quería algo mas Sr. Potter? - pregunto ella_

_- ¿por qué lo guardaste tanto tiempo? - ella se encogió de hombros y regreso a la caja que hasta hace unos momentos era el objeto de su atención._

_- por un momento me asuste de ser objeto de brujería - ella rio de nuevo _

_- por favor Harry! Soy bruja - el se acerco a ella con el pequeño muñeco entre sus manos_

_- segura que no me hiciste vudú? - pregunto divertido moviendo el muñeco entre sus dedos de forma extraña; ella rodo los ojos, estaba segura de que nadie había contemplado aquella faceta de Harry, en la cual sacaba su lado burlón y romántico. Ella le quito el pequeño muñeco y lo contemplo con cuidado._

_- no es un muñeco vudú, por quien me tomas? sabía que algún día te darías cuenta de que existo - dijo Ginny coqueta y sonriéndole provocadoramente - en todo caso, fue Hermione la que me lo dio, ella también tiene uno de Ron -_

_- no puedo creerlo aun, Hermione? - ella asintió con fuerza. _

_- ¿por qué no lo botaste? - le pregunto él, ella aun absorta con el muñeco y sin apartar la vista del contexto con voz seria_

_- en primera: era el primer obsequio que recibía de una amiga, segunda: no podía - contesto con simpleza_

_- ¿no podías? - ella negó con la cabeza, lo había intentado una vez, Hermione y ella conservarían aquellos muñecos siempre que tuvieran esperanza de estar con el par de amigos._

_0o0o0o0o0o0...0o00o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0..._

_-Hermione! - grito la bruja pelirroja cuando la vio entrar a la habitación de la chicas después de aquellas navidades, la aludida le sonrió con un sonrojo particular._

_-Hola Ginny - la saludo con un gran abrazo que la chica correspondió._

_- que es esto! - exclamo la pequeña pelirroja mostrándole el muñeco de felpa, Hermione mostro una mueca extraña._

_- te ah gustado? - Ginny se sonrojo y asintió_

_- sí, me agrado, pero... porque me lo has dado? -_

_- estas navidades me encontré con una gitana! - exclamo emocionada Hermione jalándola a la sala común, después de tomar una pequeña bolsa de su equipaje. - me dijo que tenía algo para mí y al principio no le creí ni media palabra hasta que saco esto - Hermione saco de la pequeña bolsita un muñeco parecido al mío, con la misma túnica de Howgarts, el cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, mostrando una sonrisa simple bordada con hilo negro._

_- es Ron - dijo en voz alta Ginny quien de inmediato gano una mirada de reproche por parte de la castaña - lo siento, pero es mi hermano! - Hermione asintió algo apenada._

_- lo sé, lo reconocí al instante y lo tome entre mis manos, me ah dicho que me lo regalaba, que tenía un hechizo muy especial, después me dio el que te eh regalado y me dijo que se lo entregara a Ginevra Weasley -_

_- no crees que fuera un brujo malo? - pregunto Ginny, - como es que puede saber de mí o de ti - Hermione asintió y se acerco al oído de ella_

_- yo también me asuste y de inmediato le entregue los muñecos, le dije que no residiría nada hasta saber quién era ella; me dijo que era Ángela, que estos muñecos eran mágicos, estarían siempre con nosotras, hasta que los botáramos, los muñecos regresarían si las personas en cuestión nos querían de la manera en que los queremos - Ginny parpadeo unas cuantas veces, sorprendida._

_- y... crees que sea cierto? - le pregunto la pequeña pelirroja, Hermione alzo los hombros._

_- antes de enviarlo, le pedí a un mago adulto que los revisara y me dijo que no había problema, eran normales, ¿deberíamos de conservarlos? - pregunto la castaña, Ginny sonrió y asintió_

_- no veo problema en ello, además podemos botarlos cuando queramos - contesto la pequeña Weasley, Hermione asintió mientras miraba a su muñeco pelirrojo con ojos brillantes, al igual que Ginny contemplaba a su muñeco de gafas redondas, ambas sonrieron ampliamente y los abrazaron con fuerza._

_- no los botaremos a no ser que perdamos las esperanzas de estar con alguno de ellos - dijo Ginny _

_- hasta que perdamos las esperanzas - confirmo la castaña..._

_Durante mucho tiempo, aquellos muñecos habían permanecido en los baúles de ambas, Hermione había intentado como mínimo 5 veces deshacerse del muñeco, pero este siempre regresaba a su baúl mágicamente._

_- Ginny - aquella voz perteneciente indudablemente a Hermione Granger le recorrió todo el cuerpo en un escalofrió a la joven Weasley_

_- ¿que sucede? - pregunto la aludida_

_- te eh dicho infinitas veces que no recojas el muñeco de felpa cuando lo boto - la regaño la castaña, quien con su vestido de gala y su cabello peinado se veía hermosa. Sostenía entre sus manos al muñeco de felpa con forma de su hermano._

_- y yo te eh dicho, la misma cantidad de veces que no lo recojo, el muñeco siempre regresa - en esas cuestiones era mas fácil decir las cosas con suavidad, pero si ella seguía reclamando, pronto Ginny perdería los estribos. Hermione la miro con desconfianza tal vez no creía aquello y había una solución fácil para comprobarlo, _

_Le tendió unas tijeras a Hermione y abrió la ventana de la torre._

_- si en verdad quieres deshacerte de él, córtalo y arrójalo - propuso Ginny, ella sabia como aquella noche Ron había arruinado la cita de Hermione y es que Ginny sabía que a su amiga le gustaba su hermano, si no era que ya estaba enamorada de él, tal vez el coraje que le tenía Hermione a Ron la había impulsado a arrojarlo por la ventana (sin cortarlo) pero casi al instante el muñeco apareció en las manos de Hermione; hecho que la dejo sorprendida y perpleja._

_- te dije que el muñeco regresaba - le dije sonriente mientras la abrazaba_

_- si siente lo mismo que yo por él, porque no me lo dice?- le pregunto la castaña_

_- porque es Ron..._

_En su caso Ginny lo había intentado una sola vez, cuando se entero de que Harry salía con Cho, si bien era cierto, ella salía con alguien más y se sentía bien con Michael, por ese motivo, ella había pensado que era lo mejor._

_- ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo? - Hermione tomaba el hombro de Ginny en señal de apoyo mientras se mordía el labio inferior._

_Ginny asintió_

_- es lo mejor Hermione, además... aceptémoslo, ya no hay esperanza alguna de que el salga conmigo, tiene a Cho... -_

_- pero ella es una manguera viviente Ginny! - exclamo Hermione, ambas contemplaron el lago y sonrieron ante la comparación de la castaña_

_- pero yo tengo a Michael - sentencio la pelirroja, - es lo correcto - su mejor amiga le sonrió y asintió_

_- está bien, el muñeco regresara si Harry siente algo por ti - algo dentro de Ginny se movió, ella deseaba que el muñeco volviera, pero si no era así, ella no se derrumbaría por eso, sabía que había más chicos que él, que aunque él no la quisiera de aquella manera, la quería como hermana, tal vez como amiga, además contaba con el cariño de su familia y sus amigos. Suspiro y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, el muñeco al lago, contemplando cómo se hundía mientras Hermione tomaba de su brazo y la jalaba de nuevo al castillo._

_- el muñeco no volverá Hermione - susurre y ella me abrazo por los hombros _

_- ahora no Ginny, pero estoy segura que te vera, esa gitana no tenía pinta de loca, a pesar de todo, tenía algo de razón con Ron y conmigo, se que Harry saldrá de su letargo y te notara, ahora esta absorto en Vo-Voldemort y Cho solo es un gusto-_

_-¿como puedes estar tan segura de que me notara algún día? - pregunte_

_- por tradición - contesto ella_

_-¿la misma que me conto el profesor Lupin y Tonks? - pregunte, era cierto que aquellas vacaciones en la casa de Sirius, Tonks, Lupin y el mismo padrino de Harry me_

_Habían contado aquella "tradición" y "maldición" de los Potter._

_- eres pelirroja - contesto con simpleza Hermione mientras ambas reíamos, regresando al castillo y dejando atrás aquel muñeco de felpa._

_0o0o0o0oo0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00..._

_-Ginny - la llamo su esposo quitándole de improviso el pequeño muñeco - linda... ¿en qué piensas?- ella lo miro de lleno a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura_

_-bueno... en realidad lo hizo una vez - él le miro confundido y acaricio su mejilla, seña particular de que no había entendido, ella alzo el muñeco - lo bote una vez, cuando supe que salías con Cho; pero al siguiente año, el muñeco apareció de nuevo -_

_-¿como es eso? - pregunto el_

_- los muñecos regresarían a nosotras cada vez que los botáramos si ustedes sentían lo mismo por nosotras, cuando lo bote, al principio me había dolido saber que tu no estabas interesado en mi; pero fue en el quinto curso que el muñeco regreso - Harry le sonrió con tristeza._

_- Ginny, tú fuiste la mejor novia que tuve, - le acaricio de nuevo su mejilla y tomo entre sus dedos los cabellos rojizos de ella - lamento no haberte notado antes, además, tú tienes algo que Cho nunca tuvo y nunca tendrá - ella le miro a los ojos y el no resistió el impulso de besarla suavemente en los labios. - eres pelirroja amor - de nuevo una corriente fascinante de energía recorrió a Ginny de pies a cabeza, nunca se acostumbraría a recibir aquel apodo por parte de él._

_- hay muchas pelirrojas en el mundo, como supiste que era yo a quien querías? - Harry sonrió y beso su cabello, era tan romántico cuando se lo proponía..._

_- fácil, eras Weasley, eras prohibida, y sabes que me gustan los retos - ella sonrió abiertamente - de casualidad, aquel muñeco regreso cuando te encontramos con Dean en aquel pasillo? - la cara de Harry se había transformado a una mueca de enojo y disgusto_

_- no - dijo Ginny sonriente, disfrutando de las caras de su marido_

_-¿no? - repitió de nuevo, ella negó_

_- fue el primer día de clases en mi quinto curso - Harry miro a lo lejos unos minutos mientras Ginny rememoraba como aquel muñeco había regresado y no solo a su baul,al llegar a su habitación justamente recargado sobre su cama el mini-Harry se encontraba sonriéndole de la misma manera desde aquella navidad..._

_- el amortentia - dijo Harry con voz de triunfo_

_- ¿amortentia? -_

_- el primer día de clases, en pociones aspire tu perfume en la amortentia, al principio no tenia la menor idea de que fueras tu, recuerdo el olor a flores que inmediatamente relacione con la madriguera - Ginny le sonrió radiante y decidida lo abrazo y beso efusivamente._

_- al final de todo, Hermione tenia razón, algún día tu me notarias - Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente_

_- ese año me dijiste que en realidad nunca habías renunciado a mi, estando con Dean... pensabas en mi? - en las mejillas de Harry se extendió un adorable rubor que la hizo sonreír_

_- a medida que el tiempo pasaba el muñeco se aparecía en todas partes! era imposible no pensar en ti. - le dije sonriendo_

_- ¿a si? - le pregunto el, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, ella asintió y lo abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, recordando aquella tarde de primavera en la que el retrato de felpa de Harry apareció en sus manos..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0... _

_Aquella primavera se mostraba radiante, el sol se colaba por todas las ramas de los arboles ante su inminente ocaso, tiñendo el cielo de un color rojizo y clima agradable, en uno de los pasillos del colegio ella se recargaba sobre uno de los muros, las clases al fin habían culminado y ahora descansaba un poco; hasta que su novio la tomo de la mano y la jalo juguetonamente por el pasillo; Dean era una persona agradable y lo quería muchísimo, la manera en que siempre la hacia reír y las muchas cualidades que poseía la hacían de alguna manera feliz a su lado._

_Pero a la mitad del pasillo aquel trió: conformado por mi hermano, mi mejor amiga y el... aquel chico de tez blanca y cabello rebelde, aquel chico que siempre pasa a un lado sin siquiera imaginarse lo que mi mente crea con solo verlo y sucede en aquel instante que aquella mirada esmeralda se posa en mi, es inevitable pensar que si sentir tu mirada sobre mi eleva mi pulso, no quiero siquiera imaginar lo que sentiré cuando en un descuido toques mi piel, o en mis incoherentes y absurdos pensamientos tus labios y los míos jueguen suavemente, pero claro... es solo un sueño, uno muy lejano por ahora pero no imposible; tanto la vergüenza como el miedo se hacen presentes en mi cuerpo y no es suficiente con que yo lo sepa, seguro lo notas por que siento mi piel arder, aun me contemplas como la valiente que se supone que soy sin saber lo débil que me siento por no apartar la mirada, pero no importa que veas mi sonrojo, que ignores que aun fantaseo contigo cuando voy de la mano de otro, por que es tan solo este día que me permito hacerlo, pero me sonríes, si, tus labios se curvan de aquella manera por la que espere incansablemente tantos años y una llama de esperanza nació en mi, una esperanza que hasta ese día no me había permitido sentir... con una ligera ventisca que ocasiono que mi cabello se interpusiera entre mi vista y la tuya termino aquel momento, Dean había aflojado la presión en mi mano derecha e inmediatamente un peso familiar lo sustituyó, era un peso ligero y de textura suave, palpe inconscientemente aquel objeto en mi mano mientras retiraba mechones rojizos de mi rostro... se que enrojecí aun más al descubrir que era: ¡el muñeco de felpa! había aparecido en mis manos cuando se suponía, este se encontraba en el baúl._

_- ¡oh no! - exclame sorprendida y no con el tono bajo que pretendía, al parecer el trió también había parado su caminata por el pasillo para contemplarme, aquella mirada verde me golpeo impresionantemente y sentí de nuevo el color carmín en mis mejillas, - Hermione! - llame a mi amiga guardando lo mas rápidamente posible a mini-Harry en el bolsillo de la túnica, era obvio que Dean había visto algo, pero lidiaría con el luego; mi amiga se acerco, despidiéndose de los chicos con un gesto de la mano mientras yo, aun algo avergonzada les sonreía tímidamente al verlos desaparecer por el pasillo._

_- tengo que hablar con ella Dean - le dije con voz dulce a mi novio_

_- nos vemos en la sala común? - pregunto el acariciando mi cabello, sonreí._

_- ya veremos - conteste guiñándole un ojo, poco después el chico desapareció de aquel pasillo-_

_- ¿que ocurrio? - pregunto Hermione algo alarmada, con una gran sonrisa deje escapar aquella frase que se atoro en mi garganta desde que sentí aquel objeto._

_- Apareció en mi mano! - grite, Hermione me miro confundida y le mostré el muñeco de felpa._

_- ¿Regreso? - pregunto mi amiga, el muñeco no se veía diferente a la ultima vez, no parecía haber estado en el agua durante mucho tiempo como era de suponerse después de haberlo botado en el lago, la mirada de mi amiga se torno radiante. - ¿cuando? -_

_- el primer día de clases - conteste con algo de pena_

_- ¡y no me lo contaste! - exclamo la castaña llena de indignación fingida,- pero eso no quita el hecho de que ¡te quiere! - exclamo la castaña mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en ambos rostros - ya sabía que aquellas miradas significaban algo - añadió con entusiasmo, un hueco se abrió en mi estomago con fuerza, entonces no imaginaba aquellas miradas furtivas en la sala común!_

_- Harry me miraba? - pregunte inocentemente, Hermione asintió con entusiasmo - pero... yo ya no siento lo mismo que sentía hace una año... más bien creo que aun es un gusto - le dije suavemente; mi amiga ella contemplo el incipiente ocaso conmigo por un momento._

_- entonces el gusta de ti - dijo con un suspiro la castaña - y un gusto puede convertirse en algo más... yo se que aun te atrae Harry y sé que no pasara mucho tiempo, para que ambos queden juntos... - aquella llama de esperanza cobro intensidad, tal vez Hermione tenía razón y ambos podrían dejar de gustarse y empezar algo, aunque le remordiera mucho la conciencia, ella se sentía a gusto con Dean, era cierto que había tratado de dejar atrás a Harry, pero desde principios de año el muñeco había vuelto y con él la esperanza de que Harry la viera como una chica._

_-tienes razón, ahora tengo más esperanzas - ambas chicas sonrieron cómplices._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...0o0o0o0o0o0o0..._

_Harry le tomo del mentón y buscando sus ojos le pregunto._

_- y que pensaba en aquel tiempo Srita. Potter Weasley? en verdad pensaba en mí- ella sonrió ampliamente_

_- usted lo hacía Sr.?- el chico de mirada esmeralda rio._

_- te sorprendería saber, lo mucho que pensaba en ti - respondió rápidamente._

_-el hecho de tener novio, no quería decir que no pensara en alguien más - ante eso el chico trato de disimular una mueca de desagrado_

_- es decir que el hecho de que tengas esposo no te hace inmune a pensar en alguien más?- pregunto Harry, Ginny soltó una pequeña risita ante los celos de su marido_

_- Harry - dijo acariciando su mejilla - eres el chico que elegí, no tengo por qué pensar en alguien más - el chico sonrió aun no tan convencido._

_- retomando el tema... quieres conservar el muñeco? - le pregunto su esposo, ella sonrió con algo de pena y abrazo con fuerza aquel objeto suave._

_- ¿si lo boto crees que regrese? - le pregunto la joven pecosa, Harry sonrió._

_- ¡que pregunta más absurda! claro que regresara -_

_- no lo se... mini-Harry desapareció por mucho tiempo... _

_- y lo más seguro es que no desaparezca jamás, espero que no lo botes..._

_- no lo botare, pero lo esconderé de tal manera que nunca lo encuentres -_

_- por qué? - pregunto el chico confundido_

_- solo así sabré si aun mantengo las esperanzas... y si tu aun me quieres..._

_- nunca dudes de mi cariño Ginny, fuiste mi último pensamiento al creer que mi existencia culminaba, no lo olvides, en cada instante de mi vida serás la luz más hermosa, el recuerdo más perfecto y mi felicidad plena -_

_- le han dicho lo romántico y cursi que puede llegar a ser? - pregunte_

_-solo usted tiene ese efecto en mi Srita. - contesto Harry con una sonrisa radiante mientras ambos contemplaban a el responsable del sonrojo de su esposa: aquel muñeco de felpa._

_..._

_Hola Hola!_

_Como han estado? Espero les agrade mi pequeña locura, este fic esta inspirado en una imagen muy bonita que corresponde a mi foto de perfil :D_

_Regreso a mi pareja habitual y favorita! despues de escribir a Draco y Astoria: una pareja hermosa; y Rose y Scorp: una convinación genial, retomo la pareja que mas me gusta en la saga._

_Gracias a todos aquellos que han leido mi One-Shot y aunque me encanta escribirlos, por el momento no subire ninguno, hasta concluir el proximo capitulo de "El poder de Ginny" _

_Pero les aseguro sera de Rose y Scorpius!_

_Espero sus bellos comentarios certeros y sinceros!_

_Un saludo!_

_Luisa._


End file.
